


12:27 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After fire from Gentleman Ghost's skull cane contacted Reverend Amos Howell's arm, he cried out and scowled.
Kudos: 1





	12:27 PM

I never created DC characters.

After fire from Gentleman Ghost's skull cane contacted Reverend Amos Howell's arm, he cried out and scowled as the latter vanished with a bag of cash in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
